


you don't have to love me tomorrow

by azrazelea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrazelea/pseuds/azrazelea
Summary: It's always like this: seating in the second row, Soojin lets Dahyun does anything she wants, while in the third row Hansol lets Seungkwan does anything he wants. Behind them, Minho stares at Dahyun's back and lets her has it all.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 10





	you don't have to love me tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on asianfanfics under nicorobin

It's always like this: Minho dates pretty girls, Hansol gets roped into trouble(s) by Seungkwan, Soojin pretends she isn't friends with any of them, while Dahyun keeps them together.

i. 

Minho doesn't try to resist the yawn that threatens to split his face - he has a long night, his college girlfriend never care about 'school night' and asked to hang out, resulting in him lying to his parents about working on some group presentation at Hansol's place, who gave him a thumbs up emoji when Minho told him to cover for him if his parents ever asked - as he walks to the school's gate, hands in the pocket, shirt untucked, ties somewhere in his bag, when all of the sudden someone shrieks next to him, "AAAH!" before a hand covers his mouth. 

He frowns and glances down to a grinning Dahyun. "My hand is sucked by your black hole," she tells him, so he leans forward until his lips touch Dahyun's hand. She covers his mouth until Minho finishes yawning and leans back. "Your face can stuck like that forever if you don't close your mouth, do you know that? Your muscles get pulled and your face will look like this, permanent," she opens her mouth wide, "--wike dhis."

Minho snorts.

"Oh! I style my hair this morning!" undeterred by Minho's lack of reaction, Dahyun continues to talk though she changes the topic. "Look look, what do you think?" 

He turns his head to the side to look at Dahyun, and true, her usual long, sleek, shampoo-commercial-worthy hair is now wavy, it has more volume and it makes her looks... less like the girl who the boys liked to tease back in junior high because she danced comically, more like the girl the boys like to tease now in high school because she dances comically but she's also a member of school's dance team. 

"Can I touch it?" 

"Sure sure, yeah, touch them all you want!" Dahyun tilts her head and puts her hair to the side. "Wait. Your hands are clean, right?" 

Minho reaches out, Dahyun babbles on about how she has to wake up at five and how she browsed videos for tutorials because she doesn't want it to be curly, she wants it to be wavy, and-- and Minho strokes her hair, from top to the tips, and he stares at her side, the pale skin that looks paler next to the black hair.

"--so what do you think?" 

Minho retracts his hand and shoves it back where it's safe in his pocket. "Oh. You look pretty. It suits you."

Dahyun makes some disgustingly cute noises after hearing his answer, making finger guns and winks at him which makes Minho shakes his head with a small smile. "By the way, do you know that we're late? Like, SO LATE. C'mon, Flaming Charisma Lee Minho!" Minho is in the middle of rolling his eyes because of the lame joke Dahyun makes when Dahyun pulls him by the arm to sprint forward. 

When they reach the school's gate, several students are already kneeling on the ground with their hands raised, the PE teacher stands nearby carrying a wooden stick he uses to pokes the students here and there. 

"Oh look, Hansol and Seungkwan are also late!" Dahyun points out, voice too chirpy, as they come closer and notices Seungkwan's self-proclaimed natural brown hair which even more obvious it's dyed under the sunlight and Hansol's ASSC rainbow tie dye hoodie. They join the line, kneeling and raising their hands under the PE teacher's bark about how students now days don't respect time and how he had it harder back then - _climb a mountain, swim across the ocean, fight bears_ \- to attend school and he always came on time. 

Soojin who's in the student council and often on duty in the morning, steps next to the PE teacher, looks down to her friends, and doesn't even blink when she writes down their names. "Choi Hansol, first time this month. Boo Seungkwan, second time this month. Lee Minho, third time this month. Kim Dahyun, second time this month."

"It's Seungkwan's fault," Hansol mutters under his breath. "He said he want Havana's bread for breakfast. The line is unbelievable, but what even more _unbelievable_ is Boo Seungkwan still went on with his plan."

"Listen, you uncultured swine, a gentleman needs Havana's chocolate bread to starts the day, I know you don't understand but the way the chocolate melts in your mouth, uuhhmmmm...," Seungkwan closes his eyes and lets out a low moan. 

"Stop re-enacting a porn scene and raise your hands, Seungkwan," Soojin tells him with that husky voice of her that made for jazz songs and lazy afternoons, earning chuckles from the other students before the PE teacher barks some more and tells them to shut up. Dahyun still grinning, though, telling them that it must be a sign of a good day ahead since they gather in the morning like this.

And it's always like this: Minho dates pretty girls, Hansol gets roped into trouble(s) by Seungkwan, Soojin pretends she isn't friends with any of them, all while Dahyun lights up the world.

(i.)

Minho overhears Dahyun's asking the same thing to Hansol later that day. The poor guy stares at Dahyun for so long, probably wondering what changes, what's the difference, before stutters out an agreement to Dahyun's ' _So? Am I pretty?_ ' while red stains his cheeks.

Hansol, Minho thinks, is an amateur.

It's always like this: seating in the second row, Soojin lets Dahyun does anything she wants, while in the third row Hansol lets Seungkwan does anything he wants. Behind them, Minho lets them do anything they want. 

ii.

One of these days, Dahyun will hurt her neck for always turning around to chat with the boys. "Hey, let's go to the pool this weekend!" she proposes with sparkly eyes as soon as the teacher leaves the room. 

"Yah Kim Dahyun, do you want to fund the pool's renovation? At this point they should give you a VIP membership, don't you think?" Seungkwan says, referring to the fact that Dahyun visits the public swimming pool too many times. "Don't you get bored always going to the pool?"

"No no!" Dahyun ties her hair into pigtails today. They swing around as she shakes her head. "I mean, let's go to the water park! What do you think? Soojin-ah. Say yes!" she grabs Soojin's hand and gives the girl an intense stare.

Minho always suspects that Soojin, despite her glamorous style - bright red lip tint, modified uniform with shorter skirt and fitted shirt, colored lens, it's always a wonder how she can goes into the teacher's room and leaves unscathed - has a soft spot for cute creatures, because she doesn't need more persuasion, saying, "Call," without even moving from her pose, propping her head with the palm of her left hand.

"Yes! That's two, Boo!" Dahyun flaunts two fingers in front of unimpressed Seungkwan's face. She fully turns to Hansol now. "What do you say, Hansol?" 

Meanwhile, Hansol suffers with great awkwardness, especially around girls. Especially around Dahyun. He never seems to know what to do or say to match Dahyun's enthusiasm and high energy. But he's a kind one, and his attempts are all with good intentions. He blinks repeatedly while trying to avoid Dahyun's intense stare. "Oh... this weekend...? Um..." 

"Choi Hansol! Be strong! Don't give in! We're having Stranger Things marathon, remember?" Seungkwan tries to shake his deskmate's body, probably to casts out Dahyun's spell on him. "We already plan this last week! You can't do this to me!" He's super dramatic, people actually shocked Seungkwan's not in the drama club.

Hansol turns to look at Seungkwan. "O-Oh. Right. Ah... Dahyun, how about... we'll go to water park next week? I can go with you... next week." 

"I can't," Soojin raises her hand. "I have a date. Let's just go this weekend, you can do your marathon next week." 

While Seungkwan goes on rant how the idea is _atrocious_ , Dahyun's eyes shift to their last player. She smiles from ear to ear, it's kind of concerning. "Minho-yah?" she claps her hands together. "Minho-yah, look at me. We're friends, right? You know what friends do? They go to the water park together. Okay, Minho-yah? Hmm?" She also gives Minho an intense stare like she tries to hypnotize him into saying yes. 

"Yah yah, don't listen to her Minho!" Seungkwan shrieks, trying to block Dahyun's stare from reaching Minho. 

Soojin likes cute things, Hansol's simply kind. Minho is neither, but he doesn't have immunity against anything Dahyun's related. Still, he has a date this weekend, so he has his condition. He flashes Dahyun a smile while raising three fingers. Understanding quickly falls upon her as she shouts, "Chocolate milk for three days! Call! Yesss we're going to the water park this weekend, Seungkwan!"

Seungkwan wails while holding his head. The two kids then argue - Soojin doesn't seem interested in calming them, Hansol doesn't know which side to take - until the next teacher comes in and they have to stop talking. Dahyun turns her back around and faces forward. 

It's always like this: seating in the second row, Soojin lets Dahyun does anything she wants, while in the third row Hansol lets Seungkwan does anything he wants. Behind them, Minho stares at Dahyun's back and lets her has it all.

(ii.)

Even without the pigtails, Minho can recognize Dahyun's back anytime, anywhere, even when she's far away across the field. She's sitting side by side with Hansol on the bench, hunching their backs as they look at something on Dahyun's phone. She pulls away and laughs while he scratches his head.

He's not the type to come when he's not invited, so Minho turns and walks away.

It's always like this: Minho gets dumped by pretty girls, Soojin consoles him with her contacts, Seungkwan consoles him with his antics, Hansol console him with wisdom, while Dahyun consoles him with food.

iii.

"Pretty Noona dump you? Isn't this like, your third girlfriend since March?" Seungkwan asks, folding his fingers one by one while trying to memorize Minho's past so-called girlfriends. Beside him Hansol does the same, and he shakes his head when he folds the fourth finger. 

"There are 3 before, so this is the fourth. ... I think." The boy frowns and stares down at his fingers. "Does that 1-week Noona count? Then it'll be fifth..." 

Seungkwan gapes and turns to Minho. "Yah you bad guy!" he yells as he grabs his tee collar and shakes him. 

Minho just laughs, letting Seungkwan does whatever he wants with him. If they know the exact number, Seungkwan probably will be more scandalized and attacks him for real. Minho doesn't think it's anyone's fault - it just happens that way. If pretty girls want his number, he'll give it. If pretty girls want to hang out, he'll go out. If pretty girls want more attention from him and they don't get what they want, they'll dump him. No big deal. It's easy like that. 

The last Pretty Noona was furious that Minho chooses to go out with his friends instead of going on a date with her. He offered her to join, but she said she doesn't play with kids. Minho is a kid, that's why he just replied 'Ok' without trying to persuade the angry girlfriend. That's why he's an ex-boyfriend.

"What are you guys talking about?" Soojin asks as she approaches them with the water park's tickets in hand, Dahyun skipping along behind her with a huge smile on her face, her black hair pulled up into a bun. 

"Minho broke up with Pretty Noona!" Seungkwan is fast to answer. 

"Again?" Dahyun drops her smile, eyes comically wide.

"It's okay, it's not the end of the world," Hansol pats him on the shoulder and nods along. "Today, let's play to our heart's content."

"Is that true?" Soojin looks at Minho while she distributes the ticket. Minho simply raises his eyebrows at her instead of answering. "Want me to introduce you to my friend?"

"Nah..." Minho glances at his ticket before he notices Dahyun struggles with putting the ticket on her wrist. He goes to her - she looks up, startled when Minho reaches out to her ticket - and peels the sticker away so it'll stick like a bracelet. Dahyun shakes her wrist and beams at Minho as a thank you.

He turns to Soojin who's staring at him, still waiting for his answer. "... No need. I'm good."

What's the point of refusing to go to the water park when you scream the loudest sliding down the slides? It's probably Seungkwan who has the most fun instead of Dahyun. They play all the slides, taking turns between using single and double tube. After almost two hours of screaming, Seungkwan finally rubs his throat and says with a raspy voice, "Yah, kids, I can't do this anymore. Let's eat something." 

They go to the dining area and spend exactly three minutes discussing what food to buy. Seungkwan returns to their table with a large pepperoni pizza, Minho carries a tray with plates of pasta and sausages, Dahyun holds two bowls of bingsoo, Hansol's in charge of beverages, while Soojin waits at their table like the queen she is. 

"Ah, why do you buy chocolate?" Seungkwan protests as soon as Dahyun puts down the bowls and sees the bingsoo variant she chooses. "Cheese taste better!"

Dahyun shrugs. "Who said I buy them according to your taste?" She pushes the bowl to Minho and puts a faux smile as she starts to act. "Young Master, please eat this and don't be sad about Pretty Noona." Dahyun smacks his bare back, no longer acting - she grins when Minho yelps.

After lunch, they hear the announcement that the waves in the wave pool will start in 10 minutes. Dahyun frantically looks for a tissue to wipe her mouth, already standing up. "Guys, let's go. Oh, thanks," she grabs the tissue from Minho's hand and wipes it across her mouth carelessly, reaching for her sunblock at the same time. "Or we have to wait for another hour." 

"I'll pass," Soojin waves her hand, leaning back in her chair. "You guys go, I'll clean up the table and wait here." 

They carry the double tubes to the wave pool, Hansol with Seungkwan while Minho insists on carrying his and Dahyun's by himself. Seungkwan and Hansol immediately go to the middle of the pool, pushing forward against other countless people and tubes. 

"Get on," Minho tells Dahyun, nodding at the tube. "I'll push it." 

"Ah, of course, Dibidibidip Lee Minho is the best," Dahyun shoots him finger hearts before she climbs onto the tube, missing the way Minho shakes his head and the small smile playing on his lips.

He pushes the tube, walking first, half-swimming later on when the pool gets deeper. Hansol and Seungkwan are ahead, Hansol tries to climb onto the tube but it tilts, causing Seungkwan who's already on top topples down to the water. Dahyun laughs, pointing at their direction and turns to look at Minho. "Did you see them?" she asks between laughing, pearly white teeth showing. She doesn't share the same fate as Seungkwan.

They float around, waiting for the waves to come, facing each other with their legs stick out. Dahyun's grinning again, splashing water and kicking her legs. She looks brighter today in a white and blue stripes swimsuit. Her pale skin are red despite the numerous sunblock she applies to herself, and there's a whitecast on her neck where she doesn't properly apply it. Minho notices it when she turns to look for Hansol and Seungkwan. 

"Dahyun," he calls her, nudging her leg next to his arm. "There's sunblock on your neck." 

"Ah really?" she rubs her neck before she looks back at him - she still misses a spot. He reaches out at the same time Dahyun leans forward.

Dahyun's skin was hot under his palm.

There's a loud whistle coming from the speakers around the pool before the first artificial wave hits them. Excited shrieks and laughs come from everywhere, Dahyun's giggling and squealing every time the waves come at them, rocking their tubes. When they almost reach the pool's shore, pushed by the wave, Minho pushes them back to the middle. The smile never leaves Dahyun's face. 

At some point, they're side by side with Hansol's and Seungkwan's tube - Seungkwan holds onto their tube's handle, pulling the two tubes closer, and Dahyun holds onto Hansol's hand, so they won't be separated. 

Minho looks around at his friends; wet hair plastered to their face, skin reddening under the sun, all sporting a huge grin. Seungkwan whines about water on his eyes, Hansol lets out a boisterous laugh, Soojin waves at them from the poolside, Dahyun waves back before she turns to him, "Today is so much fun, right, Lee Minho?" 

And it's always like this: Minho gets dumped by pretty girls, Soojin consoles him with her contacts, Seungkwan consoles him with his antics, Hansol console him with wisdom, while Dahyun makes everything alright again.

(iii.)

Minho pretends he doesn't see it when Dahyun tugs at Hansol's wet sleeveless shirt, asking him to go around the lazy river one more time with her. Hansol's ears are red when he turns to ask them, but Soojin is on the phone with her boyfriend, Seungkwan says he's tired, and Minho doesn't need Seungkwan's obvious nudge on his side to tell them that he's tired too. 

He also doesn't need Seungkwan's giggle to know, that today will be _the day._

It's nearing dusk when the leave the water park. They separate at the bus stop in front of the park - Seungkwan already took the first bus, Minho and Soojin take the upcoming one, while Dahyun and Hansol walk to the next stop to take theirs. The pair probably doesn't realize that as they walk away, Minho and Soojin can still see them from their seat at the back of the bus. 

Dahyun hooks her pinky finger to Hansol's, and even though he looks away, in the end he grabs Dahyun's hand and holds it firm in his hand. Dahyun is skipping. Hansol is probably blushing. 

Soojin's gentle pats on his head makes Minho turns. The girl is staring at him with her usual deadpan expression, unblinking. "What was that for?" he asks, frowning. 

She stops patting his head and exhales as if he's a lost cause and Soojin doesn't know what to do with him. "Lee Minho. I'll introduce you to my friends. But this time, try to be serious and forget _her,_ okay?"

That comes out of nowhere and Minho wants to say something to counter her, but he realizes he doesn't have anything. So he just snorts, shaking his head as he closes his eyes and crosses his arms, leaning back on his seat. Dahyun's smiling face is still ingrained on the back of his mind.

"... Ask me again tomorrow."

Perhaps, by then, his feelings will no longer linger.

**Author's Note:**

> some unwritten canon
> 
> \- minho already has a crush on dahyun since junior high (so at least for ~2 years)  
> \- dahyun's crush on hansol is a public secret, perhaps even to hansol himself  
> \- dahyun insist going to the water park because it's a cute date and she wants to confess to hansol


End file.
